Building on results of our earlier theoretical work elucidating the conditions under which photons maintain their polarization after being scattered multiple times, we have been developing increasingly sensitive methods for measuring small polarization changes of light propagating in a multiple scattering media. A novel reflection polarimeter, developed in our lab, enables the measurement of physiological concentrations of glucose in aqueous solution over pathlengths of only a few millimeters, using a solid-state reflection-mode sensor.